The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to pluggable modules, and more particularly to receptacle assemblies for receiving pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. The transceiver assemblies typically include one or more pluggable modules received within a receptacle assembly, which includes one or more receptacle connectors that pluggably connect to the pluggable module(s). The receptacle assembly typically includes a metal cage having one or more ports that receive the pluggable module(s) therein. The receptacle connector(s) is held in the internal compartment of the cage for connection with the pluggable module(s) as the pluggable module(s) is inserted therein.
Due to increases in the density, power output levels, and/or switching speeds of some pluggable modules, there may be a corresponding increase in heat generated by the pluggable module. The heat generated by the operation of the pluggable modules can lead to significant problems. For example, some pluggable modules may lose performance, or outright fail, if the core temperature of the module rises too high. Known techniques used to control the temperature of pluggable modules include mounting a heat sink to the cage. When the pluggable module is received within the receptacle assembly, the heat sink thermally communicates (e.g., engages in physical contact) with the pluggable module to dissipate heat from the module. But, some cages include two or more ports arranged in one or more columns and/or rows. The heat sink may only thermally communicate with some of the ports, and therefore may only thermally communicate with some of the pluggable modules, which may cause one or more other pluggable modules received within the cage to overheat. For example, when a cage includes upper and lower ports arranged in a vertical column, the heat sink may be mounted along a top side of the cage for thermal communication with the pluggable module received within the upper port. But, the heat sink does not thermally communicate with the pluggable module that is received within the lower port, which may cause the pluggable module within the lower port to overheat.